Never Forget
by siofra12
Summary: One Shot.


A little boy with Blonde hair and brown eyes with chubby cheeks wandered across the room smiling brightly. Pictures hung on the walls, many, many pictures. The little boy loved looking at the pictures, giggling as he recognised people. Suddenly a woman walked into the room, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes she picked up the little boy and hugged him. The little boy smiled and hugged the woman back; she then looked him in the eye and smiled.

"We're going to see daddy" The little boy smiled delighted by the prospect. The woman put a jacket on the boy and then one on herself; she then grabbed her hand bag. She strapped the boy into his car seat; she sat down in the driver's seat and started the car. Along the drive she pointed out things to the little boy who was bouncing happily in the back. The woman smiled but beneath her happy exterior there was something bothering her, a thought. The thought was that her little boy would never see his dad ever again after this visit; this was her worry before and after another visit. She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind but today she couldn't, the little boy in the back was oblivious to his mother's feelings as he giggled happily. Once she stopped the car fear rushed over her, thoughts once again filled her head. Was he still there? Was he awake? She let the little boy out and held his hand as they entered the Hospital, she signed in and headed up to the room. The door was slightly ajar; she opened it completely and saw he was still sleeping, still. The little boy ran over to his side, he then started to tell him about what he had done that week, the woman smiled and took a seat and watched them together.

"Daddy, I love you" The woman looked startled, he had never said that before. She felt tears run down her face, but for the first time in a while these were tears of joy, happiness. She longed for her husband's eyes to open, for something to happen, but nothing did. The little boy didn't notice though and he toddled towards the woman and smiled.

"I done" He said as he plopped down next to her.

"Auntie Carly will be here soon, she's gonna take you swimming" The little boy squealed with delight, the woman smiled. Soon there was a knock at the door, a woman with dark hair walked in, she smiled at the other woman

"How're you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks Carly, thanks for looking after Tommy. I appreciate it" Carly nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"No problem, I love spending time with him. We have fun don't we little dude!" Tommy squealed happily and hugged Carly tightly; Carly smiled and picked him up. "Spencer said he would look after him this evening, you can come over and we can talk"

"That sounds great, tell Spencer thank you"

"I will, now we better get going" The woman nodded and hugged Tommy before kissing him on the head.

"Be good!" She said to him.

"I will" The boy insisted.

"Phone if something happens" Carly said motioning towards the man in the bed.

"I will do Carls"

"Cool, see you later, and Sam?"

"Yeah"

"He's gonna pull through"

"I know" Sam replied sadly, Carly smiled softly before she shut the door and disappeared down the corridor. Sam glanced over at her husband of 4 years, how she missed his presence. She took a seat closer to him and took his hand

"Hey, how are you?" No reply, not that she thought there was going to be one "I'm doing okay, Tommy is doing great. He's been drawing and has started to want to learn how to write but I haven't got around to showing him how to yet. Carly and Griffin got engaged too, Carly asked me to be bridesmaid of honour. I can't wait, Tommy is gonna be a page boy. Carly's gone into wedding planner mode which is quite scary, the wedding is next summer. We want you to be there, I do especially. Tommy reminds me of you so much, his little eyes are replicas of yours and his smile is too. He's kept me going through all of this, so has Carly and Spencer. They've helped a lot. I wonder if you can actually hear me or if I'm only talking to a bunch of machines, in that case it would be really embarrassing. But if you can hear me then know this; I miss you, you're my life along with little Tommy, I swear that if you died I wouldn't know what to do and Freddie, I love you with all my heart and more, I would give the world just to see your face. And Freddie, don't ever forget that." Sam glanced at the clock and saw it was time to go, she felt warms tears on her cheeks she wiped them away and went home.

_**THE NEXT SUMMER**_

"Carls, calm down!" Sam said as Carly started to hyperventilate.

"How can I? I'm about to get married!"

"Yeah, I know but you need to stay calm"

"Okay, okay I'm calm" Sam smiled and glanced at herself in the mirror, she looked quite good. Carly had planned every wedding detail to perfection, from the flowers to the food. Carly looked amazing, her white dress looked perfect on her slender body. Her flowers were white lilies, the theme was white. And it had gone down pretty well, all the guests were to wear light colours but, no one was allowed to wear white. Sam's dress was a baby blue, so light it looks white. It was down to her feet, with a single strap.

"You look perfect Carly"

"Thank you, you look amazing"

"Ta, now we have to go" Carly nodded and Sam took her hand and led her outside into the bright sun; the church was right next door. Sam smiled at what she next saw, little Tommy in his tuxedo with his father. Freddie was smiling showing Tommy how to do something, Sam smiled and helped Carly walk over to them.

"Wow, you look beautiful Sam" Sam blushed and Carly coughed.

"What about me?" She asked pretending to be offended.

"Do I even have to comment?" Freddie asked.

"Yes" Carly replied giggling.

"You look fantastic"

"Thank you, where's Spencer?"

"He's just checking something"

"Okay" Just then Spencer came out and winked at them

"Ready to go?" They all nodded, he smiled and linked arms with Carly. They all walked into the church.

_**After the service**_

Sam smiled as she and Freddie walked out of the church and onto the steps, Tommy trailing behind them. Sam stopped and looked at Freddie

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yeah, you love me with all your heart and more, if I died you wouldn't know what to do and you would give the world to see my face" Sam had started to cry.

"You didn't forget?"

"No, I will never forget" With that they kissed and the past evaporated, disappearing, not mattering. Or it didn't, because he was here with her and he would never forget.


End file.
